


Sealed with a Kiss

by scribblebunny



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylo Amidala, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Senator Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblebunny/pseuds/scribblebunny
Summary: Senator Kylo Ren has been captured by the First Order. Hux tries to carry out his orders to convince the infamous politician to join their efforts for a lasting empire.It doesn't work very well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Late gift for Kyluxanonymous for the Very Merry Kylux exchange. I'm so sorry this is late. Life is.... life....
> 
> I may add to this. At the very least I'll be throwing around headcanons so if you want more, feel free to hmu at my tumblr: http://ficinferno.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also please be aware that there is some coercion going on in this fic. It's very subtle, but could be quite upsetting if you spot it so proceed with caution.

The man in the holovid was not the most handsome Hux has seen, but his unique bone structure is quite striking, particularly with the high collared gown he wore that emphasized his long, elegant neck. He wore makeup in the Naboo style of simple geometric patterns that gave him an illusion of an almost otherworldly calm. Hux finds himself staring perhaps a bit too long at the crimson color of his lips. He would think the Naboo senator is quite captivating if everything coming out of that soft, full mouth of his wasn’t absolute bantha shit.

Sacred lands to the inhabitants Hux’s pasty, freckled ass. The only inhabitants on the relatively barren planet of Curson 3 were a non-verbal species of subterranean rodent-like creatures that show no signs of sentience. The planet was an absolute wasteland. It’s only value was the vast amounts of cortosis that could be mined from beneath the deserts. The Arkani senator was risking enough suggesting to mine it during a time of “peace” in the first place. Smuggling it to the Order was tricky enough without some half dressed eco activist filibustering his way to stricter regulation.

There’s also the unsettling feeling prickling at the back of Hux’s mind about the way Senator Ren keeps staring at Senator Sindian like he knows exactly why she wants the cortosis, which is mostly good for battle armor. Hux half expects Ren to look into the holo camera to stare him down directly. It’s a ridiculous thought even without the holo being a month old. But it’s one Hux can’t shake. 

Even moreso now that Hux has him locked up in his brig. 

Well. In a spare officers quarters that is acting as a brig because Ren is a political prisoner not a damn petty thief. 

Hux is no fool. It couldn’t have possibly been a coincidence that Kylo Ren just happen to show up to Curson himself, completely alone and fully expecting a star destroyer when he got there. But his appearance has put a very unexpected glitch in the system. Even more unexpected was Leader Snoke’s orders to “endear him to the Order” instead of executing him outright. A task that started out interesting then turned into a challenge to his honor.    


Ren would be an absolutely critical ally to the Order. He is incredibly shrewd for how much he tries to hide it. He’s charismatic and powerful and highly active about his passion projects. If he could just see the chaos that came in with the New Republic. He certainly turns a pretty phrase about the suffering in the galaxy, if Hux could only convince him that the key to easing it is strong leadership they would be unstoppable.

Hux has been sitting down with him for over a week. First he tried to grill him about why he came to Curson. He said he heard it was a good place to get a tan. Then he tried to gently explain that Arkanis just needs the cortosis to fortify itself from a large crime organization that’s targeting their export freighters. He asked why Senator Sindian never mentioned such a thing. In fact her reports when she applied for the right to mine stated they were to be used for updating infrastructure in Arkanis’ agricultural district. Then he cheekily asked if the nerfs needed battle armor for some specific purpose.  _ Do they come under much blaster fire? _

Then Hux just sort of sat and talked to him. He tried to threaten Ren, saying Naboo sending spies to lurk around Arkanis operations was an act of war. Ren pointed out he was a single senator with no bodyguard. He wasn’t lurking about, he had meant to make contact with the native Cursonians when Hux attacked him. When Hux pointed out there isn’t any sentient life on Curson, Ren waved him off saying that just because Hux can’t understand them, doesn’t mean they aren’t sentient.

And so on...

Deciding obsessively watching holos about the man is getting nowhere, Hux turns off his projector and pinches the bridge of his nose. He really doesn’t want to execute Kylo Ren. He doesn’t even know entirely why that is. He has been telling his officers it’s because he could be useful, because a dead senator would raise too many questions. But neither of these answers really ring true. Not even how unfortunately attracted to him Hux admits himself to be seems quite right. There’s a challenge to the man that Hux finds exciting. And a contradiction that he finds intriguing. His potential as an ally could turn the coming war completely around, Hux can feel it. 

He doesn’t want to execute him.

But if Ren doesn’t give Hux something, he will have to. 

He stands and pulls on his greatcoat. He doesn’t think Ren is afraid of death, his blasé attitude since his capture is proof enough of that, but he has no other playing chip. He can’t even figure out a way to blackmail him. He leaves his office and starts the now familiar path to Ren’s holding cell. He still isn’t sure what he’s going to do when he gets there, but Ren never seems to comply to his plans anyway. 

He quickly reaches where Ren is being held. The stormtroopers standing outside the door seem to straighten a bit more as Hux approaches. He makes a mental note to address Phasma about a lack of discipline among her troops. He usually goes in alone but this time he motions for one of the troopers to follow him in. 

The room isn’t very big, just a cot, and a table with two chairs, with a door that leads to a small, private fresher. Hux is greeted with the sight of Ren’s back as he’s slipping a sumptuous looking gown over his shoulders. The deep red color of the garment is perhaps a bit too dark for Ren’s complexion, but it creates a contrast against the color of his skin that draws attention to the spots dotted down his muscular back. “Right on time.” The deep and almost musical quality of Kylo Ren’s voice never fails to catch Hux off guard a bit. “Could you zip me up?”

Hux doesn’t respond. Instead he motions and the trooper quickly steps forward and grabs Ren’s arm. He twists it back behind the larger man and slams him roughly over the table to clasp binders around his wrists. The trooper then roughly shoves Ren into a chair. Hux tries not to notice how the gown slipped from one of his shoulders. “That will be all for now.” The trooper gives a quick salute and leaves. 

Once the door closes behind the trooper, Hux takes a seat on the other side of the table. He takes note of the makeup and hair supplies carefully organized before him and briefly wonders what type of game Ren is playing today. “You’re looking radiant.” Hux allows himself a bit of a sarcastic smirk. “Special occasion?”

Kylo Ren, on the whole, looks entirely unimpressed. Then his face pulls into a toothy smile that has probably charmed trillions of people across the galaxy; though Hux is certain it means the senator is actually threatening to rip his throat out. “It is. You’re going to release me today.” 

Hux hums. “I’m really not.” He carefully takes off his gloves and folds his hands in front of him. “I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the Supreme Leader has run out of patience and now wants you dead. Shuttles go missing all the time, no one would ever know what happened to you.” It’s only a partial lie. He doesn’t know why Snoke want’s Kylo Ren’s allegiance so badly, but Hux is still under orders to treat him with the gentlest of care. However, the Supreme Leader also said that should Ren become too objectionable, Snoke would trust Hux to make the right decision for the Order. “It’s not too late though, if you give me something, anything, just backing down on the preservation bill would be enough.”

Hux has heard many criticisms about Kylo Ren from his opposition. They call him foolish, dramatic and frivolous. More of a clown than a politician. They’ve clearly never had sit under the weight of Ren’s dark eyes as he sits unnaturally still and peers into their hearts. Hux doesn’t believe the conspiracy theories that the man is a cult leader using mysticism to control the senate, but he can certainly guess where such ridiculousness comes from. 

He leans back with a smirk. “I’m afraid it wouldn’t. Even if I sent a formal concession to the Senate right now, I still know all about your little operation and why Arkanis wants to mine in the first place.”

Hux bristles. It’s obvious Ren knows something, and even more now that he’s been captured, but so far Ren has no proof. He could tell people he was captured by a secret army outside Curson, but the logs of his ship have already been completely wiped. His holopad examined for damning evidence. It really does seem like he came to Curson on a hunch and got caught. It’s simply his word that he has, which thanks to his theatrics doesn’t really go very far without proof. “You don’t know anything.”

“But I do. It’s very obvious what’s going on inside the jail cell on a star destroyer belonging to a secret army that really wants you to allow them to mine a large amount of cortosis. Your men are already very well outfitted so you’re either building more star destroyers or....” He quiets suddenly, those great eyes boring into Hux. “Who is your Supreme Leader Hux? Why does he want my compliance? You don’t wear the flag of Arkanis.” 

This is the most straightforward Ren has been the entire time. Hux jumps at the chance to have the verbal edge for a change. “Why should I tell you that?”

Ren doesn’t flinch. His tone is cool and clear when he asks “You’re the one who wants my allegiance to your cause. Why should I give it? You could have killed me days ago. What are you actually offering me?” 

_ Everything _ Hux doesn’t say. Though it’s certainly true as far as he’s concerned. What could be better than a peaceful galaxy run efficiently and prosperously? “The power to do real good in this shit galaxy.” He sighs. It’s a bit of a show, but one he thinks Ren would appreciate. “The Republic is in inertia, Ren. Certainly you can see that? What we propose is real change. Say what you will about Emperor Palpatine, the galaxy still prospered under his rule.” 

Ren huffs. “Some parts of it I suppose.” 

Feeling confidant now, Hux continues. “What the galaxy needs is a strong leader. One that is aware of the suffering and will listen and act.”

Ren considers Hux a moment then asks “And you believe this is your Supreme Leader?”

Hux is hit with sudden inspiration. Because no. He doesn’t think the Supreme Leader would actually make a good ruler. He doesn’t even look human. But it dawns on him what he can offer Kylo Ren for his allegiance. “No I don’t think Leader Snoke is right for the job. That would be just installing another Palpatine and there’s a reason the empire crumbled in just under thirty years.” His heart begins to race. “I think you are.” It’s perfect. And it makes perfect sense.

Why bother with a costly war when he could just set a leader into position? Ren would be perfect. No one would ever suspect the son of two rebel war heroes turned pacifist senator. If he could convince him to take the role, they’d have a valuable spy and a pretty face to cover the Order. 

Of course only Kylo Ren could react to Hux’s offer to make him emperor by laughing in his face. “You expect me to believe that?!” 

Hux smiles. He’s been told he can be very charming himself. “Whether you want to believe it or not it’s true. Leader Snoke gave me explicit orders not to harm you unless I had to. He wants me to recruit you instead.” Adding truth makes a lie more believable, even if it contradicts what he’s said before. 

The mirth evaporates from Ren’s face. “Snoke?” For the first time Hux sees genuine fear in Ren’s eyes. “That’s your Supreme Leader’s name?”

The question catches Hux for a moment. Ren couldn’t possibly know a man like him. “You’ve heard of him?”

Ren closes his eyes and leans back, tilting his face up slightly. “No.” Hux is about to ask him what difference it makes, but before he can Ren continues. “No I will not be your emperor. I will not even be your puppet emperor. You have no idea what is toying with you and I will have no part of it.” Hux is dumbstruck by the declaration, but Kylo isn’t done yet. “This is will destroy so many lives, you really don’t care about that?” 

Anger bubbles up in Hux’s chest, heat seeping into his face and hands. How dare he?! Hux cares! He cares and he’s going to drag this shithole of a galaxy to a lasting peace whether it likes it or not. “I am not a violent man, Ren! I don’t enjoy the thought of hurting people. I’m trying to avoid it! If you won’t help me, then you’re complicit in what’s to come!” He wants to wrap his hands around Ren’s neck and watch bruises bloom from beneath his fingers. “I’m trying to save you! Let me!”

Ren’s laugh is like nails against a viewscreen for Hux. Can’t he see how much Hux is putting on the line? “Stop it!” he barks.

He laughs harder, Hux is starting to become concerned that his imprisonment made him delirious. “You honestly believe everything you’re saying about yourself!” Ren takes a calming breath before continuing. He gives Hux a sharp look that makes him shiver. “You’re right Hux. We  _ can _ prevent a war together, but not like that.”

It almost feels like there’s been a temperature shift. Hux ignores the odd feeling pricking down his spine. He can’t show weakness now so he scoffs. “And what would you have me do Ren? Hold hands with you and sing a song?” He smiles meanly. “That worked very well for your esteemed grandmother, didn’t it?” His features twist into a sneer. “I suppose this is the part where you die as a lovely and romantic martyr in the name of peace.” He wants to needle Ren and the very thought of such weakness sickens Hux.

Anger flashes in Ren’s eyes. He lunges forward, bumps against the table and upsets the carefully placed makeup accessories. A tube of lipstick rolls across towards Hux. He catches it before it rolls off the side. “That is not how she died! Padmé Amidala was powerful and proud and murdered because of it.” Ren growls between bared teeth. His dark curls have fallen forward, obscuring his twisted face. Without the mask of calm his features become something terrible and beautiful in the pure burning horror of what lurks beneath the surface. 

Maker save the galaxy had Kylo Ren not been born to the side of the angels.

Hux wants it terribly.

They’re both quiet until Ren’s breath eases back to normal. Hux eases his own nerves as well. The flash from cold to hot and back left him reeling a bit. He’s also trying to ignore the odd twist of desire that’s burning through his gut. It’s Ren who breaks the silence. “You’re a sick man, General.”

Hux swallows a laugh. “I suppose you’re right.” Hux is idly spinning the tube of lipstick between his fingers. Something has broken after Ren’s outburst and he’s not sure what.

There’s something different about the way Ren moves when he leans back. The gown slips a little farther down his shoulder. “I have to admit, I’m impressed.” His smile is all knives. “It takes a lot to disgust me.”

“But you’re not disgusted, are you? What does that make you?”

Ren tilts back a bit and rotates his shoulders against the back of the chair. Tilting himself with the chair back a little. “What I've always been.” he says in a singing tone. 

Hux tracks Ren’s movement with his eyes, appreciates the column of his neck and the line it creates to his clavicle. Hux  wants… He doesn’t know what he wants. “Join me. I’d hate to kill you.”

Ren stays tilted back with his eyes closed. “There is an alternative.”

“Is this the part where you beg me to stop this madness and hug it out?”

Ren snaps forward again, causing the legs of his chair to slam loudly against the floor. He flips his dark curls into his face with the motion, perhaps specifically to add to the mischievous look he gives Hux. It’s ridiculous, but Hux has a hard time caring. “Not quite.”

Heavy silence falls upon them “Are you a Jedi?”

Ren huffs a laugh. “No.”

“So you’re not sitting here reading my mind?”

He gently shakes his head. “That’s not how the Force works.” 

Hux stands and crosses to Ren’s side of the table and sits. He’s still spinning the tube of lipstick between his fingers. “You never finished getting ready.” 

“No. So you can’t kill me. I can’t go before the firing squad without my face on.” 

He pops the cap off of the lipstick and tilts Ren’s face towards, smoothing back his hair and tucking it behind his ear as he does. “We can’t have that.”

Hux has never applied lipstick to anything before, but he goes slowly, tracing the lines of Ren’s mouth as carefully as he can. He still makes a wobbly mess, but before he can pull away, Ren turns his head and kisses the inside of Hux’s wrist. His voice is incredibly soft when he says “You have to blot it or it will smear.” 

Hux grabs Ren’s face with both hands. His hearing is hollow like the pressure in the room just changed and he barely registers the clattering sound to the lipstick hitting the ground. It’s hard kissing someone when you’re standing over them. The angle is all wrong and it’s much sloppier than Hux likes, but nothing compares to the way his mouth sticks the the fresh makeup on Ren’s lips. 

Hux pulls back to allow his shaky breathing to catch up. He sinks down to straddle him, presses his forehead to Rens and just breathes. He slows down; kisses him properly. He slips his tongue along the seam of his mouth and tries not to sigh at the waxy taste. No matter what happens, he won't have this again.

Drunk and dizzy on the moment, he never noticed Ren’s hands coming free from the binders. Only the light touch of fingertips tracing the side of his face before everything went dark. 

 

\------

 

Before he was Kylo Ren he was Ben Solo. Just a child, a son. He never truly understood his family's legacy until someone sought to destroy his mother’s reputation as people often do to powerful women. He had been young then, still just a boy feeling coddled and smothered by a family that cared too much. He had been angry that his mother had kept such an important secret from him. The grim voice that haunted his dreams until he silenced if for good whispering that it was because they didn’t trust him. As an adult he gained understanding, but he is almost glad for his stubbornness as it spurred him to learn more about his family which led him to learning about Padmé Amidala.

So many want to cast her as a tragic character. Someone kind and beautiful who died too young. Kylo almost fell into the same trap until he had the most vivid Force vision he had experienced at the time. So he did more digging and uncovered the woman that sowed the seeds of revolution even after her death. A woman who believed kindness to be the greatest rebellion. He was 14, the same age she was when she became queen. He appreciates his parents efforts to allow him to be a child, but suddenly idly going to school while learning about the Force in his spare time didn’t seem like enough. 

He began attending senate meetings with his mother. Redoubled his efforts to learn about the Force with particular interest in followers that were neither Jedi or Sith as he had no interest in being either. He worked his way up, separating himself from his mother’s staff to avoid accusations of nepotism (not that any who knows either him or his mother would ever think she played favoritism). He did learn from her mistakes, though. No one wants to hear accusations of increased armament or civil unrest, even if they’re true. He’s learned to work around direct confrontation and halting potential threats with red tape. Conservation, missing taxes, piracy. All hidden by a veneer of frivolity. 

There is no finishing what Padmé Amidala started, but that doesn’t mean he can’t continue the work. It’s what his mother dedicated her life to. It’s what he choses to do now. 

The mining operation on Curson was just one instance of him opposing the ever more apparent uprising that’s been building in the Outer Rim. He followed the Force to the planet to investigate. He… didn’t quite expect to find a star destroyer hovering about the planet when he got there. He expected some military presence, but nothing so grand. Nothing says illegal operation like being armed to the teeth to protect your claim. He especially didn’t expect General Hux. 

He’s met brilliant men and evil men and men that were both. But he’s never quite met someone who’s gotten so far on blind ambition and still be so incredibly naive. And in spite of that, his men adore him. The Force can be such a terrible burden sometimes. Facing an enemy and feeling the life flowing through them makes it extremely difficult to fight. The soldiers and officers that he saw aboard the ship he was held were so… young. Most younger than Kylo, who hasn’t hit thirty yet. And so completely over their heads they have no idea they’re about to drown. 

He is certain his grandmother would do everything in her power to keep open conflict  from breaking out both the sake of both sides. Playing double agent could have been highly beneficial to that end. But that would take many years and the revelation of both the super weapon and the involvement of Snoke forced his hand. So he let go and trusted the Force to lead him. 

Getting passed the guards was far too easy. It’s amazing what length people will go to not notice a problem. He’s certain no one noticed a thing until he started his ship  and made it out the launch bay. He didn’t see a single tie fighter until just before he launched into hyperspace. 

They won’t catch him now, but he can’t beat down his unease. The Force has led him through much of his life and he is familiar and comfortable with it’s promptings. He can only watch the stars cascade by his viewport for so long until he leaves the pilots seat and goes back to the cabin where Hux lays unconscious. Kylo can’t help but imagine the way the man’s small fair features will distort in rage when he awakens and wonders whether or not he made the right choice. 


End file.
